


Close

by hocoxdisney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, post homecoming, pre infinity war, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocoxdisney/pseuds/hocoxdisney
Summary: “You were actually playing footsie with Michelle….. Oh my god, you are so into her. Damn it, Peter.”/// it was only meant to be an expression of pure annoyance...instead, it actually set off a rollercoaster neither of them were ready for.





	Close

It started with an accidental kick under the lunch table.

Now there was a battle to the death taking place between Peter and Michelle. Their legs constantly intertwining as their heels aim for the others. He hesitantly looks up at her to see a smile. Not a smirk but a genuine, teeth showing smile. She glances up at him and the kicking slowly begins to minimize. They are suddenly in their own world. His hand slowly pushing towards her own, which laid on the opposite side of the table.

“HEY GUYS!”

Ned drops his lunch tray and sits down next to Peter. He quickly retreats his hand and sets both onto his laugh. Michelle goes back to her nonchalant appearance and opens the book she had set on the table. Peter and Ned begin another debate on the upcoming Han Solo movie. She zones out of their conversation but doesn’t miss when Peter gently sets his foot on top of hers under the table. She tries not to show a huge smile on her face.

~

It’s past the one week mark of the incident. Since that spur of the moment flirtation, Peter can’t seem to get her out of his mind. He remembered it taking weeks for him and Ned to convince her to sit closer to them. After she called them her friends, they insisted she started doing more “friend-like” things. They were slowly pushing her limits and breaking down some of her walls. That still doesn’t mean she doesn’t tease them all the time, though.

Peter and Michelle have 2 classes together. The first being History where he sits beside her in the middle row. There he is able to witness her constant corrections and deflect ignorant statements from Ms. Darrison. It serves as great entertainment to see the teacher freak out and begin googling whether or not she’s telling the truth.

Once again, she had stumbled Ms. Darrison who decided to take a quick run to the school’s office about a textbook change. Something about them ‘not reflecting the point of views of people in color’, according to Michelle. The rest of the class talked amongst themselves and used their electronics. “Is it your goal to make her freak out on a daily basis?” Peter asked turning towards her. “Yes.” She states as she continues to sketch in her notebook. “What are you sketching, MJ?” He leans close enough to her desk that he can see the wooden scratches from previous years covering it. She swiftly closes her mini notebook. “None of your concern.” “But you usually let me see your drawings.” He seemed shocked and little taken back by the action. She sighs. “This one just not complete yet. That’s all.” She avoids his eyes as he sits straight back up into his seat.

She peeks inside her notebook, viewing the drawing inside. It was a rough sketch of Peter. But in the past week, her feelings have since taken over her judgment. Surrounding the boy were multiple hearts of various sizes. She had it bad as well.

Stupid, Peter. Stupid feelings.

~

“What's the deal between you and MJ’s?”

Peter looks up at Ned who is walking with him to decathlon practice. He's been attending more practices since their new captain has been on everyone’s asses to be at practice, especially Peter. “What do you mean?” His best friend snorts in amusement. “The whispers, the super long weird looks….” He stops in front of Peter in the hallway. “And I saw you two at lunch last week. Were you” The boy managed to bite the little lip he had and look away, confirming Ned’s suspicions. “You were actually playing footsie with Michelle….. Oh my god, you are so into her. Damn it, Peter.”

Damn it, indeed.

~

“Who introduced the theory of punctuated equilibrium?”

Flash confidently hits the fake buzzer. “Einstein”

“Wrong.” Peter rings on the other side. “Gould and Eldredge” “Correct. That’s 5 today, Peter.” He high fives Ned beside him and shoots a smile at Michelle. She returns the gesture. “That’s not fair, Michelle giving him the answers,” Flash screams as he stands up. She, who was standing behind the podium rolled her eyes. “Flash, that’s literally impossible.” Mr. Harrington sighed as they continued to bicker. “Okay, I think we can end practice here today. And Flash, stop doubting your teammate's abilities.” The rest of the team scrambles for their stuff and begins filling out of the auditorium. Peter and Ned stay behind to help put away the equipment. Mr. Harrington turns towards Michelle. “Ms. Jones. A word.” She looks back at the boy before walking up to her teacher.

“Flash, despite being well... Flash, has a point.” She cocks her head back and crosses her arms. “You think I’m giving Peter answers?” The adult shook his head. “No, Peter’s too smart for that. But...a lot of the questions lately have been catered to his set of knowledge. Look, I’m not saying you are doing it intentionally. But let’s try some history or english questions tomorrow. Stop focusing on science and math for a bit.” She sighs and nods. “Michelle, you are a great team captain. I just think what you and Mr. Parker are feeling outside of this team needs to stay outside of this team.”

“Sir, what do you mean-”

She looks up to see Mr. Harrington already walking away. The boys are sitting on the stage, waiting for her return. “What did he want?” She bit her lip. “Oh just to assure me Flash is just being an asshole.” Ned and Peter laugh before jumping down from the stage. “You taking the subway today with us?” She nods. “Cool.” She begins to follow behind the boys to the station. Not without catching Ned’s statement. “Dude, you are so whipped.” She zones out before Peter’s.

“I know.”

~

“I have a question for you, Parker.”

Michelle and Peter are both studying in one of the back rooms of the library during lunch. Ned was retaking a test so he decided to join Michelle in her natural habitat. He continues to look through his textbook as he responses. “Okay, what is it?”

“When were you planning to tell me you are Spiderman?”

His face suddenly grew pale and he looks her in the eyes. They were set on him with pure determination. He begins to stutter “Wha-what a-rrreee youuuuu ta-talking ab-about?” She sits up. “The stark internship? The dc incident? You faking your strength in gym class? It explains all your disappearances.” He sat there in shock for a second, trying to figure out a logical way to deny this. Deciding that’s not possible, he quickly runs to the door and locks. He then takes the seat next to Michelle.

“Fine. You got me... I’m Spiderman.”

“No shit”

“Michelle, I'm being serious. You can’t tell anyone about this. Not your parents, siblings, no one.” He began to stutter once again. “You knowing puts you in so much danger.” She chose to hold her tongue of any witty comments as she sees the genuine fear in his eyes.

“Hey...hey. Look I’m sorry I said anything. I didn’t think you would get this worried.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “I rather know that you do. It makes me feel a little more at ease.” He rests his hand unconsciously on her thigh. “I won’t tell a soul. I swear.” She states looking down at his hand. If this was a normal conversation, she would slap it away. Instead, she places her hand on top of his. He slightly smiles before letting out a huge sigh. “Well at least you know why I missed decathlon practice last week and the day before that and the day before that and the day-”

She lets out a small laugh “I get it. And this doesn’t change things. You are still a loser.” He laughs wholeheartedly. “Oh great.” The pair then simultaneously realize the close proximity they have allowed themselves into. Yet, Peter liked looking into Michelle’s brown eyes and her vice versa. “You know...you-” A knock on the door startles them. They look to see a librarian in the video pointing at her watch. They both nodded and watch her walk off.

“Oh and Parker…..”

“Yeah.”

“Your mask is falling out of your backpack.”

~

“As your official guy in the chair, I highly suggest this plan to woo MJ.” Peter opens his locker as Ned trails behind him. “Ned, I’m not using the suit for anything other than helping people. Definitely not to swing Michelle around the city.”

“So you don’t want her clinging onto you tightly, face buried in your chest.….” Peter closed his locker. “On second thought...I mean it couldn’t hurt to-” “To do what Peter” Flash asked stepping up to the duo. “Well um….we were just... discussing…” He turned to Ned for help. “How Peter is gonna ask Michelle out” Peter hit his best friend’s shoulder while Flash looked at him in shock. “You and Michelle...HA! You really think she’s gonna date you...out of everyone at this school. That’s pure comedy.”

“Well, I’m not that much into the sexist culture that is the first date….” The three boys turn to see MJ leaning against the lockers. “Nevertheless, I accept.” She walks up to Peter and smiles. “Pick me up at 7.” Flash and Ned audibly gasped. Peter manages not make a fool out of himself. “O-okay. I’ll text you the details.” She nods before brushing past the other two boys and walking herself to her last class. “Alright, Peter!” Ned exclaimed, beginning their famous handshake. Flash stood there in shock “She….she actually….”

Peter’s day just got a lot better.

~

“Peter, why the hell do you have that thing on your wrist? And why did I have to meet you on my fire escape? I’m starting to regret this.” They both stand on Michelle's fire escape on Friday night. Peter's wrist was a equipped with one of his web shooters. Maybe he shouldn't have took Ned's advice.

“Michelle, do you trust me?

“No.” She crosses her arms, really debating whether it not to climb back into her window.

“MJ, just hold onto me.”

“I’m going inside.”

“Michelle, please….trust me on this.”

Next thing she knows, she is swinging 100 feet in the air. New York suddenly becomes a blur as he smoothly soars them above the streets. They land swiftly on a flat roof overlooking Times Square. He takes off a small backpack and sets it down on the floor. Michelle takes the chance to admire the lights of the city, shining below them. “Peter, this is so beautiful.” He stares at a different subject. One taller with brown hair and a particular gift for sarcasm.

“Yeah, really is.

~

They spend the rest of the time, talking on the roof and eating sandwiches on Aunt May prepared. She didn’t want Peter to “Ruin something good with his inability of taste.” Every once in awhile, they would point out a stupid advertisement displayed in Times Square. Some point in the night, their hands entwine as they sit near the edge. At another point, he finishes his statement from the study room and she responses with blush spread across her face and a small thank you.

“Peter, please be careful out there. I-I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost…. this.” She points back and forth between them. “To be honest, me neither.” Their lips are suddenly entwined in a matter of pure bliss as they feel the others for the first time. They slowly draw apart as if gravity (and air) pulls them away. She bites her lip.

She could get used to this.

~

The weekend after, things remain the same. At lunch, Ned and Peter are discussing their next lego project. Michelle proceeds to make fun of them for still playing with legos. The major difference occurs as she lets Peter grab her hand when they leave the lunchroom. Ned nods slightly at him, showing his respect. Michelle and Peter walk out of the cafeteria to quite a few lurking eyes. Particularly, Flash’s who is in shock once again. He then walks away mumbling how he never gonna be on the front line team for decathlon. Michelle holds onto his hand tighter.

It took them this long to get close. She wasn’t letting go now.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started as me basically writing random scenarios and it turned into this. either way, it was fun to write. leave a comment or kudos if you like it. :)


End file.
